Lady of the House
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: AU. A young girl discovers her relation to one Vlad Masters. As he tries to hide his secret from her, he has no clue she has an even bigger one of her own. Told from HER POV.
1. Chapter 1

"She's a little...uh..._strange_, I guess is the word."

'That lady is a moron, plain and simple. is the only thought that crosses Vjara's mind as she half listens to the old wench talk. 'She was so happy when he said he wanted his relation back, but now she's almost trying to talk him out of it. What a dolt!'

13 year old Vjara relaxed back into the couch with a sigh. It didn't matter to her who she was with; all adults were the same in the end anyway. Unless this relation of hers who didn't know of her existence until three days ago was insanely rich or just didn't care, it was just trading one cage for another and learning how to hide her secret from another adult, not like that was ever a big challenge.

The woman hung up the phone. "Well, Vjara, he wants you, so you're going!"

Vjara just popped another bubble with her blue chewing gum and removed one of her headphones from her ear. "Going where?" she drawled.

The lady smiled brightly, as if it was the happiest day of her life.

'It probably is' Vjara mused. 'She's getting rid of _strange_ me.'

The lady started to walk away. "Wisconsin."


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours later, Vjara clad in her normal purple and black gothic dress, disembarked from the plane into the airport. Straightening her black hair with streaks of violet, she found the nearest pay phone and called for a cab. She had sent an email earlier to her 'relation' telling her to pick her up at 1145 Syims Street, the only location she could find when she searched for 'Frescot, Wisconsin' on the computer. She told the cab driver that arrived a few minutes later the same address. She was willing to bet that her relation didn't know what that place was.

1145 Syims Street was the Frescot Wisconsin Cemetery.

The cab driver gave Vjara an odd look as he dropped off the amber-eyed girl's bags at the main gate, but Vjara paid him and he left soon after. Vjara pulled her three bags into the cemetery and found the first long even stone head marker she could and promptly laid herself down upon it.

'No use standing. I said 8 P.M. and it' only 7:15.' Vjara mused.

She put on her headphones and closed her eyes, angry. The stupid wench hadn't even told her just what this relation was, a cousin (most likely) or her father (as if!) or an uncle (if she was lucky). All she knew was that he was a he.

Some time later, Vjara awoke with a start. Someone, more like two or three someones, were calling out a name. A moment later, after removing her headphones, Vjara realized it was her name being called out, very badly mispronounced, but still her name. With a sigh, she rubbed her eyes.

"Not so loud, eh? Some people were resting after a horrid four hour plane ride and an equally as horrid hour taxi cab ride." she shouted.

There were footsteps and two men, both dressed in identical black uniforms soon stood besides Vjara, shining flashlights in her face. Vjara squinted.

"Would you please desist from burning out my eye sockets with those infernal flashlights!" Vjara rated, peeved again.

Two muttered apologizes later, Vjara allowed herself to be helped to her feet by the two men, the butler and the driver as they introduced themselves (well they had included their names along with their jobs, but Vjara found it pointless to remember them). The driver led Vjara towards the gate where a long black limo was parked while the butler took Vjara's bags. Vjara irked an eyebrow.

'Okay, so he's insanely rich. This is good.' Vjara told herself.

She stopped to straighten her dress before opening the backdoor. To Vjara's surprise, the limo was empty.

"Can't even come meet me, huh." she mused out loud, slightly disappointed at herself for getting her hopes up.

"Mr. Masters sends his apologies." the butler began and Vjara had to contain a snort of laughter.

'Masters? What a weird name. Oh...wait...I guess that makes me Vjara Masters.' Vjara sighed softly. 'Could be worse. I could have been Vjara Poppendoodle.'

The butler was still talking. "He shall be at home when we arrive to properly greet you, Miss Vjara."

'And there he goes mispronouncing my name again!' Vjara thought.

"Okay, first of all it's Vjara. That's Vuh-Jar-Ah. It's not hard to say and I tend to get very angry when people say it wrong." She told him.

The butler nodded.

Vjara continued. "Secondly, I'm starving. Find some restaurant or fast food joint that does take-out and stop on the way...I'm hungry enough to start trying to eat the leather seats if I don't get some real food soon. I assume since Mr. Masters sent a limo with a butler, he can afford some fast food for me?"

"Of course, Miss Vjara." the butler said, saying her name right this time.

Vjara slid herself into the backseat of the car and shut the door. The butler joined the driver in the front seat. They were almost about to leave when the driver's phone rang. Three minutes later, the butler rolled down the window to the back and explained that the other car, the one Mr. Master was in, had broken down and that they, meaning this car, would have to go pick him up. Seeing Vjara's angry look the butler quickly added that it was right near a fast food place. Vjara just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Vjara didn't have to wait long for her food. Less than ten minutes later, the car stooped and the butler opened the back door, explaining they had arrived at the fast food restaurant. Vjara stepped out and smiled: a Nasty Burger, perfect! The butler followed Vjara inside, explaining that the driver had gone to help move Mr. Masters' things into the car. The place was almost deserted save a wild haired man sitting in the far corner of the resturant and a man with silver hair in a black suit who was waiting impatiently at the pick-up section. The clerk smiled broadly in relief from his boredom as Vjara walked up. The butler tapped her softly on the shoulder, probably to say something, but Vjara waved it off and stepped up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger. Can I take your order?" he asked cheerfully.

Vjara smirked. "I hope you can write fast: I don't like to repeat myself. Ready?"

The clerk withdrew a large notepad and pen and nodded.

Vjara took a deep breath. "I want three nasty burgers: one with no pickles no mustard no mayo, one with just cheese, and one with everything but mustard and mayo. I want a double nasty burger with just tomato and cheese, make that extra cheese. I want one large coke with no ice, a small root beer with some ice, a small chocolate shake, and a large blueberry ice-drink. I want a slice of chocolate cake, a whole cheesecake, and three strawberry tarts. I also want granny smith apple fries with extra dipping sauces, all three kinds, a large order of fries, a small yogurt parfait, strawberries only, and a medium order of chicken fries. I also want the large chicken nugget set, a small order of mozzarella sticks, and a swirled ice cream cone with chocolate sprinkles. To go. Don't forget the straws and napkins, either."

The clerk wrote with lightning speed while the butler just stood there behind Vjara, mouth slightly open. The black suited man turned towards her and eyed her strangely for a second, but Vjara ignored him too. She was used to adults doing that.

"That's $127.18." The clerk said, slightly amazed himself at the total as he put the four bags onto the counter and pointed to the side of the restaurant. "Straws and napkins are over there."

Vjara grabbed the bags. "He's paying." she said with a wide smile, motioning towards the butler as she walked off towards the motioned condiments area.

The butler sighed in defeat and pulled out his wallet. Vjara laughed quietly as she loaded up on napkins and grabbed a few straws. "A girl's gotta eat!" she called back.

The butler joined her with a groan. "Didn't they serve food on the plane?" he asked.

"Are you insane? Eating airline food gives you cancer, you know? Not only does that crap lack taste, it lacks actual food ingredients. Nothing they served could even begin to be classified as food. The proper term is 'compacted wall-dust'." Vjara informed him. "Besides, nothing beats a Nasty Burger!"

"I will never understand how teenagers stomach such greasy food." The black suited man had arrived at the station too, bearing only a salad and a yogurt parfait with blueberries.

"Nor shall I, sir." The butler agreed.

"It's one of the great mysteries of life along with why some people are convinced that WWF wrestling is real and the lack of existence of the easily programmable VCR! It's a commonly known fact that teenagers will go absolutely CRAZY without fast food every few days or so" Vjara said smiling. "Starting riots, setting stuff on fire...locking their newfound relations in the basement. In fact, lack of fast food is the reason I am no longer allowed in the state of Kentucky!"

Both the butler and the man, presumably Mr. Masters, started at her in horror. Vjara couldn't contain her grin as the butler tried to subtly inch away from her.

"Relax. You don't have to eat it, you just have to pay for it." Vjara chuckled. "And the people in Kentucky are idiots...seriously, what was wrong with starting a group whose goal was to raise the dead, anyway?"

The looks of horror relaxed momentarily but doubled as Vjara mentioned the 'Kentucky incident' as she liked to call it. The butler was still inching away.

Vjara looked at them. "What? Is there like a huge bug on my hair on something?"

"I hate to ask..." the butler started, "But did you group in Kentucky ever... succeed?"

Vjara blinked twice and then started laughing. "No, no, no We never even tried any tests or anything like that; all we did was read books and discuss both fictional and non-fictional attempts at it. That's why I don't get it. Who outlaws a kid from a state just because they read books?"

The butler chuckled awkwardly and moved back to Vjara. The other man just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Just Kentucky?" he asked.

"Uh, no. North Carolina and Georgia have banned me too along with several counties in Florida, South Carolina, and Virginia. Oh, and I'm not allowed within 10,000 feet of any state or federal prison in any of those states either. Some people apparently think it's wrong to paint the walls in a jail; the inmates seemed to like the red walls but the guards threw a fit for some reason. I don't get it. Maybe it's a Southern State thing?"

This time the man started to chuckle softly. The butler looked a little confused at this and just stood silently.

"I'm Vjara. That's Vuh-Jar-Ah; my number one peeve is people messing up my name. Since Mr. Stiffness over here" Vjara said, motioning towards the butler, "is calling you 'Sir', I presume you're Mr. Masters and that you've never been around a teenager for long, especially not one whose been banned from three states and a few counties."

The suited man chuckles louder. "Well you certainly are spirited, Vjara. I am indeed Mr. Masters, Vlad Masters."

"So...cousin or uncle..." Vjara mumbled. "The old wench wasn't really clear."

"Father."

Vjara dropped the straws. "Oh...Okay, well that explains..." She looked at him up and down, at his blue eyes and gray hair. "-Absolutely nothing." Vjara finished, picking up the straws from the counter.

Vlad just laughed louder.

Five minutes later, Vlad was once again staring at Vjara. Vjara quirked and eyebrow up at him.

"What?" she asked betwween bites.

They had gotten into the limo together and Vjara had immediatly started in on her food; Vlad seemed less inclined to eat his. She had already eaten the parfait, the apple fries, two of the normal nasty burgers, the chicken fries, the motzerella sticks, half of the cheescake, one strawberry tart. She had also drank the coke, the shake, and was halfway through the rootbeer. Vlad had merely picked at his salad; he seemed more interested in staring at Vjara.

"What? It's been over 6 hours since I've had ANYTHING to eat!" Vjara half growled, annoyed she had to explain herself.

Vlad just contined to stare. He was staring so intensly at her that Vjara was sure she could see right into his mind and just what he was thinking about: taking away her food!

Vjara huffed and scoffed down the last regular nasty burger. "Look" she told him between bits. "Either I eat until I'm full or I'm incredibly annoying to be around. The last time when that wench tried to starve me I started listing off all the ways the kill someone using only a fork. I got up to 45 before she ordered me food and reached 118 before the food got there and I stoped listing them since I was eating. So I can either finish my food or you can take it away and I can list the 472 ways I know of killing someone using only a hankerchef until you give it back. The choice is yours."

Vlad blinked, the first action Vjara had seen him do in over two minutes, and turned his attention back down to his salad.

Vjara smiled. "I think we're going to get along just fine." she said, starting on the chicken nuggets.

Vlad just nodded slightly, his eyes on his food for once. Vjara crammed the last of the nuggets into her mouth; man did that food taste good! Vjara reached out for the rootbeer, which was convinetly placed in one of the limo's many cupholders but stopped. Her hand was trembling, just slightly and almost unnoticbly. But Vjara withdrew her her suddenly, as if burned, and rubbed with absentmindedly with her other hand. She looked down, staring at nothing but her own two feet and the shadow beneath them for several moments until Vlad finally noticed she was spaced out.

However, this time Vjara didn't even seem to notice that Vlad was watching her and remained that way, staring at her feet, for several more moments. Finally, just as Vlad was about to ask if she was feeling well, Vjara straightened and continued to eat her food as if nothing had happened, save for the occasional glances at one of her hands.


End file.
